Three Kingdoms
by kawaiiwolvesss
Summary: All was great in Corona and DurBroch. That was until the Kingdom of Mor'du rose with the ruler King Pitch. Neither King Marcus nor King Fergus wanted to start a war. In order to try to ease away from battle, they both decided to purpose an alliance with the new king. They would both wed their daughters to King Pitch's sons; hoping that the marriages would stop any chance of war.
1. Prelude

There were two kingdoms that stood after the age of black magic. One was the kingdom of the sun; Kingdom of Corona. At the end of the age, King Marcus had taken control of the throne along with his queen, Queen Amelia. The other kingdom that was in the land was The Kingdom of DunBroch that was ruled by King Fergus and Queen Elinor. Both kings only wanted peace for their people, and luckily that was easy. Both Fergus and Marcus had grown up together when they were mere princes. They were best friends, so alliance between the kingdom of the sun and the kingdom of the wisps was easily obtained.

Years went by and both ruled the land, letting the kingdoms seemingly blend into one another. Soon, both Queen Elinor and Queen Amelia gave birth to two lovely girls. Rapunzel Corona, having hair from the sun was born to be the princess of Corona. This blonde would be the sunlight in this kingdom. Her smile and creativity would bring major joy to this land of the sun. One thing that the king and queen of Corona wanted to protect was the power of their daughter's hair. She was blessed with the healing white magic of her golden locks. They had to keep extra care of their special daughter. Merida DunBroch was born with wild, red, curly hair. She would pick up the talent of the bow and expertly win every archery competition in both kingdoms. Her bravery would easily beat most of the men in her kingdom, having learned from her father.

There wasn't any fear in either of the kings' hearts for years. That was until a new kingdom started to rise. At first, they didn't find it to be much of a threat. That was until the year their children turned 18. They noticed how big that third kingdom had gotten and fear was finally stricken. The Kingdom of Mor'du was ruled by King Pitch and Queen Gothel. They made it noticeable that their army was getting bigger. It seemed they could attack at any moment. Neither King Marcus nor King Fergus wanted to start a war that would disrupt their people's way of life. So they purpose a peace treaty to the new king. The only way Pitch would make a deal though, is if King Marcus and King Fergus gave their daughters, Rapunzel and Merida, to be wed to his sons, Flynn and Mal. Both older kings pleaded to have another way to make a treaty, but Pitch wouldn't give. It was either let their daughters be wed or face having the first war in centuries.

* * *

**Okay! A little prelude! I've never done one before soooo bare with me xD Alright, first with the names of Rapunzel's parents; they were never really given some and I liked these best of what people named them. Defiantly Marcus :) Second, everyone names Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona after her kingdom, so I did the same with Merida :)**

**Thirdly! So this idea just...came to me last night when I was trying to go to bed. So far, that I actually planned out a plot, started giving people backgrounds and thought up outfit designs for myself to draw so you'll get a better picture of the outfits and so I could do better describing it. You guys must realize, I NEVER plan out things for my stories though! I always just jump up and go! So for me to have a plot line and background for people is BIG. Just saying.**

**Also, I really apologize for a really unoriginal title. I couldn't think of any and none of my friends are into RotBTD so I was on my own D: Ugh sad. Well! Already working on the first chapter! Hope I can pull off my idea though D:**

**OH! And just so you know, this is a Jackunzel and Mericcup fic!**


	2. This is Where it Ends

Strands of blonde were being pulled back into a very elegant braid that was topped with flowers that easily complemented the long golden hair. Emerald orbs left the mirror that was in front of her to watch her rather aggravated curly haired friend pace and push away the maids that were desperately trying to get the red head dressed nicely. Yet the red head was fuming as she spat out, "Rapunzel! They have no right to do this, our parents! Sending us off for suitors! And to try to bargain with the Kingdom of Mor'du! Those rulers are shady as it is..."

Rapunzel let out a long sigh, "Merida, we have to do what's good for our kingdoms. And I'm sure King Pitch and Queen Gothel are not as bad as the rumors lay out. Dark magic hasn't been tampered with in ages." The blonde held a hushed tone when she spoke of the wicked magic. She then had a serious look for her friend, "Now please, sit down and let the maids tame your wild hair." Rapunzel held a teasing tone when she spoke of her friend's hair.

Footsteps came to a halt as blue eyes fell on the behaving princess before Merida gave a slight laugh and finally took a seat, "You know though, many have come to break brushes in my wild, flaming hair." The Scottish girl gave a laugh which seemed to ease the long haired girl.

Rapunzel straightened up as she felt the girls finish her hair finally. She rose from her spot on her felt stool and walked behind her folding wall. Her maids started to tie up her corset. She let out a big huff before speaking again, "But Merida, if I didn't know better, I'd say you already liked someone. Oh!" The blonde princess was cut off from her tease as she her hands flew to the corset and the wall beside her, feeling as though the tugging would make her fall over.

A blush lit up Merida's face as they were tugging her wild hair into a bun, "I- That's preposterous! All men are idiots, Rapunzel. But I would rather marry someone I loved..." The red head had muttered the last part, as if she was slightly ashamed to admit she had a sensitive romantic side.

A smile came to Rapunzel's creamy face, "Oh I understand Merida." The maids pulled her dress on her before she continued, "Sadly, love does not quite matter if we are in fear of facing war." The blonde let out a light sigh as she came back from behind the divider and looked at her friend.

The blonde was wearing a long, strapless dress that puffed out when it hit her waist. The color was of a light purple. The design on the skirt of her dress was gold flowers that were beaded. At the top opening around her chest were pink ruffles. Where her shoulders ended and her arms began was a pink, ruffled strap that held a purple cloth, which matched the color of her dress, which drooped down and connected to another ruffled strap at her wrists. At the end of her elegant dress showed her pink underskirt that ruffled at the ends. Wrapped around her waist was pink cloth that pulled together the dress. The cloth was tied together in front and pinned with a sun crest broach that matched her family's crest.

Merida looked at her dolled up friend and gasped a tiny bit, "Punz…You look beautiful." She shot a bit of a glare at the maid who was trying to put all of her curly locks into the bun, "Oi, leave some of it out around my face." The maid seemed a bit nervous about that decision but listened to her princess as she let some strands fall around her face, causing a slight smile to come to the wild princess's face.

Rapunzel smiled at her friend's compliment and looked at herself in the mirror, "Thank you so much, Merida…and this is a gorgeous dress." The tanner female pushed some of her bangs out of her face before reaching down to pick up a necklace from her vanity. The necklace was another gold, sun crest that was held on a deep purple cloth. She smiled softly at the possession that has passed down in her family. The princess pulled it around her neck and tied it before turning to her temperamental friend, "Please stop fighting them Meri, they are only trying to do their job." With that said, a soft sigh came out of her, pink, pouty lips.

A huff came out of the red head's mouth as she let them finish the bun and adorn it with a round, silver clip. After that, she stood up and went to take her place behind the changing screen and gripped a mannequin as they tightened up her corset, "Oooh, I do hate this nasty thing." She grunted a bit as they finished pulled all the straps and tying it up. "So Punz, are you going to be able to say goodbye to that knight of yours," A slight smirk was coming to Merida's lips as she spoke of a certain white haired warrior that she knew her friend had been ogling with her eyes since they were 13.

Now it was Rapunzel's turn for her face to turn red as she turned to her friend, "I-I…If you mean Jack…well I'm sure he'll be there when we meet the princes…" Her emerald orbs looked down at her vanity again as she bit her bottom lip lightly. Upon hearing her redhead friend laugh, she squeezed her eyes shut, "Stop that!"

Merida let her maids finish tying up her dress then came from behind the screen and looked at her friend, huffing. She lifted the heavy dress as she grunted to the blonde, "Ooooh they were smart for putting me in a dress I can barely move in!" Rapunzel looked over at her friend and smiled at the sight, taking in the beauty of her outfit.

The dress had a low dipped collar that was lined in gold. The top part was a dark blue, with sleeves that puffed out then came to a golden tie with long, two layered, white ruffles that reached to her elbows. At her waist her dress also puffed out with dark blue on the sides of the skirt. At the middle of her waist, there was blue gem that was lined in gold that started the middle divide of her skirt. The divide was white with gold trim. Her white under skirt showed with ruffles at the bottom as well.

Another huff came from the Scottish princess as she made her way to the vanity and grabbed a long silver chained necklace that held a circular pendant that held her family's crest. "I don't care if it's pretty or not, it's heavy," Merida said with a snort. Her hard eyes softened as she looked at the pendant in her hands, "I suppose though, I best wear this for my mom." With that said, she pulled it over her head and let it hang on her chest. When both of the girls turned around, each of their maids were holding a pillow that held the girls' crowns.

Rapunzel's was a thin, gold tiara with a medium pink gem on top, two smaller purple ones on each side of it, gold leaves near the bottom of the gems. Merida's was simple, like she preferred. It was a simple gold crown that came up to one point. They both adorn themselves with them and then looked at each other. For the first time, the blonde princess' face showed nervousness as she took her friend's hands, "Merida…I really hope this works out…I mean…what if the princes don't even like us…what if the deal gets broken." The girl continued to rabble until the redhead tore her hands from hers and pulled her friend into a comforting hug. "How could anyone not like you Punz? You're so chipper and glow with joy."

The princess of Corona seemed to relax at that as she smiled softly and returned her friend's hug. "Oh Merida…you'll make a wonderful mom one day," She teased softly, though she meant her words. Blue eyes rolled as the princess of DunBroch let go of the blonde and stepped away from her, "Yeah, yeah. Now we must not be late for our utter demise." Another groan left the curly haired girl as she lifted up her dress and made her way to the door. A giggle left Rapunzel's throat as she lifted up her dress and followed the other princess.

* * *

In a blacksmith's workshop, a skinny, lanky brunette male was working away on sharpening up a sword. His green eyes narrowed as he intended on focusing more on it, grumbling something incoherently to himself. His work was abruptly stopped as ice covered the wheel he was using to sharpen the blade. A gasp came from the boy's lips as he jumped a bit then his eyes narrowed as they looked at the door to see a white haired palace knight. The blacksmith hissed, "Jack! What if my dad was here!"

A chuckle came from the knight as he fully entered the workshop. He wore a gold chest plate that held the Crest of Corona, which was over his red long sleeved top. He had a black cloth belt that held his long sword. His pants and shoes matched the belt. A gold helmet rested under his arm as the gloved hand attached to the arm held a matching black glove. The uncovered hand was playing with some ice that was being produced from it. Jack flashed his pearly whites at the brunette as his blue eyes flashed amusement, "Oh chill out Hiccup. I made sure before I shot the ice." He allowed himself to float up a bit, feet leaving the floor.

Hiccup groaned, "Jack, you're floating again. Get down before someone sees you!" He started to wipe down the wheel as the ice began to melt, "They'll hang you for sure…" Hiccup's outfit came into sight as he stepped from behind the wheel. He was wearing a long, brown leather apron that covered his long, green shirt, which had its sleeves rolled up, brown cloth pants and brown leather boots. The knight huffed but landed his feet on the floor as he took two long strides to his friend, "Stop worrying so much, Hic." He pulled back on his glove then took his helmet into his hands but didn't move to put it on yet. His grin dropped and his eyes held a serious look as he asked, "Are you coming to the ceremony?"

The brown haired male sighed slowly as his movements came to a stop. He hunched over a bit. Honestly, he had intended on trying to get lost in his work in order to miss it. Jack shook his head as he slipped on his helmet, fastened it onto his head then grabbed the shorter boy's arm, "Come on Hic. I'm not going to let you regret this later. Plus, what are Merida and Punz suppose to think if their two best friends weren't there to say goodbye?" The white haired male turned his head as he dragged the younger blacksmith. He made sure that his bangs shadowed his face so that his own sadness would not be caught by the brunette.

As they made their way through the dirt covered streets, Jack had released his grip on Hiccup's arm, who was now rubbing where the white haired male had grabbed him. Finally, the freckled boy spoke up, "So…are you even upset at all that they're leaving? I know that you've guarded Rapunzel since she was 13 and have known Merida the same amount of time as well…" The knight didn't bother looking at him as he slowly answered, "I can't let feelings interfere with my job, Hiccup. I may have been her personal guard, but now she'll get another one from the guards in Mor'du." The brunette frowned a bit, "Well I've only known them for two years…and I'm going to miss them…" He was muttering a bit as his hand reached up and scratched the back of his head. A playful smirk came to Jack's pale lips as he nudged his friend, "Nah, you're just going to miss your redheaded crush."

Hiccup's face flamed as he went to smack the knight, who easily dodged it, which made the blacksmith look like a fool. Laughter filled the air as Jack's hands went to his stomach and he hunched over a bit. The blacksmith groaned as he watched his white haired friend get amusement out of his embarrassment. So what if he liked the princess? He knew he had no chance with her with how scrawny and weak he was. On top of that, she was a princess. He rubbed his hand down his face, "Would you stop it, Jack?" The laughter ceased but a smirk was still present on that pale face, "Sure thing, Mr. DunBroch." Another groan left the brunette's throat as he made the way into the castle with the white haired knight just as the trumpets played to signal the princesses were making their way in. "Come on," Jack whispered to Hiccup as he dragged him through the crowd so they could get a better spot up front to actually see the girls.

* * *

Rapunzel let out a breath she had been holding as she looked at Merida and squeezed her hand gently. Merida looked over at her and gave the blonde a reassuring smile, "Remember, they are just a couple of guys. You look gorgeous, everything will be fine." The redhead pulled her hand out of the grip of the other girl's then pushed her gently to the doors that were opening up. Emerald eyes widened a bit then the princess did her best to regain her composure. She let out another long breath then put on a beautiful smile as she lifted up her dress with one hand and made her way to the top of the stairs and placed a creamy hand on the railing. The announcer gave her name as she started to descend the stairs. Her eyes scanned over the crowd but only stopped when they met a pair of ice blue eyes.

Jack had made his way through the crowd more easily than Hiccup and as he stood at his newly claimed spot, he looked up just in time to catch the green orbs of the princess he served. His jaw hung down lowly as he fully took in her appearance. His eyes lowered down to look at the dress that she was dolled in. He also caught the braid that swung a bit as she made her way down the stairs. Ultimately though, his eyes went back to hers and he couldn't help but have a wide grin come to his face. She was gorgeous.

The blonde princess watched as her knight took in her outfit and felt herself blush a bit. When his eyes returned to hers though, she smiled more, as if she was sending that smile to him. Soon her feet hit the floor and she had to turn her gaze away from his and make her way to stand beside her father, after hugging the queen that was on the other side of him. She took her place and clasped her hands in front of her as she looked up to see her fellow princess lift up the large dress and start her way to the stairs.

Merida's smile left her face as she saw that it was her turn to enter the spotlight. She let out an aggravated breath and lifted up her blue and white dress and walked to the middle of the stairs, knowing that if she even attempted to carry the dress with one hand she'd topple down the stairs and as much as she would love to ruin this, she'd not dare risk it with the stakes at hand. As the royal daughter started down the stairs, the announcer called out to the crowd like he had done previously with Rapunzel. The curly haired female made her way down the stairs and had a boring look on her face as she lazily looked out upon the crowd until her blue eyes caught sight of a certain brunette finally making his way out of the crowd and trying not to fall flat on his face. That sight brought a smile to her face as she tried her best not to bust out in laughter right then, knowing it was not appropriate for her to do so.

Hiccup groaned as he lost Jack in the sea of people. He slowly made his way through and finally got spat out beside the knight and he clumsily tried to regain his footing as he looked up. His green eyes then caught her blue eyes and he had a look of shock on his face as he took in how like a woman the red headed looked like in her outfit. A goofy smile came to his face as he looked up at her, only one word ringing in his head, _'Beautiful.'_

When she caught sight of his surprised look, the princess could feel blood rush to her cheeks and suddenly found herself worrying how her appearance really was. Though when her eyes took in that goofy grin of his, her worry melted and she just smiled warmly. Yet when her feet hit the tiled floor, her smile disappeared and annoyance just crept back. She turned and made her way to her parents, kissing the cheek of Queen Elinor, who tried to tuck the loose strands behind her ear and away from her face, then of King Fergus before taking her spot beside him, moving her hair from behind her ears. All noise ceased and then King Marcus took a step forward and welcomed the crowd. Fergus gave a grin through and cut in, "Now, now, let's cut to the chase, Marcus! Bring in Pitch!" The Scottish king had a jolly tone as he looked over at his friend. A sigh came from the Sun King before he clapped his hands and the large doors at the end of the hall started to open.

* * *

**What is this? I actually did a 3,070 word chapter? I don't think you guys get that I've NEVER have done that before! Which now it'll look like more due to the fact I'm typing here, but now you know how much was the actual story. So yes, I'm VERY into this story plot if you compare this to my other stories. So much so, I've thought out all these designs!**

**SPEAKING OF DESIGNS! I drew Rapunzel's and Merida's dress if you'd like to see it :)**

**I drew it so I could describe it easier to you. I hope I got the picture across! orz So this is like my favorite story I'm writing right now. Even beating my Jackunzel fic. Goodness that'll leave my SasuSaku in the dust xD ALSO! I'm drawing Jack and Hiccup too! I'm just not done yet ^^" So I'll post it here when I am and also on Ch. 2!**

**And goodness I really hope you guys like this story as much as I do ;u;**

**Update 7/14/13: So I realized that the link didn't work -_- So just go to sarrruh. deviantart. com (W/o spaces) It's one of the first pictures in my gallery! Sorry! I'll also put the link on my profile since it works there!**

**Update 7/16/13: I changed Jack's undershirt to red because when I was coloring, white didn't seem to fit -_-" And I had Hiccup's eyes wrong, they're green, not brown. So I changed that.**

**Update 7/17/13: Last one! I promise! Just wanted to say, I have Jack's and Hiccup's designs! They are on my profile :)**


End file.
